Sir Evil/Malvadon
Sir Evil, or Malvadon, was an evil Martian. Sir Evil was the primary antagonist in Generic Quest season one, and was responsible for the event that exterminated almost all life on the planet Mars. He planned to destroy Earth by crashing the Moon into it. "Sir Evil" was a name made up by Blavinoid Marcalium in order to avoid telling the heroes his true name (Malvadon), as it is a terrible word to utter in the Martian tongue. Story Summary Numerous years ago, Malvadon enacted a nuclear holocaust on Mars, which later became known as the Martian Winter. This turned the surface of mars into a barren wasteland and also forced the Moon into the orbit of Earth. Sir Evil was then seen in an unknown location plotting the demise of Earth after seeing that the Last Brigade had taken their chosen Earth-heroes to the Moon in preparation. He then sent a droid to spy on them. Once the droid had confirmed their exact location, Sir Evil's troops attacked them and brought them to his base on Mars. Blavinoid was believed to be deceased after the attack, though later circumstances revealed that he had merely been stripped of a body made of matter. Sir Evil held the heroes hostage on Mars until The Spirit Guide came to their rescue, engaging him in battle for a short time then fleeing. Meanwhile, Dokuma, who had escaped the attack on the Moon, found the Eyefourgott. Another droid observed this and informed Sir Evil, who quickly arrived to steal the Crystal. When Dokuma tried to Shoop da Whoop him, he instead absorbed all the Crystal's negative energies, then left. His plan moving along marvelously, he flew to the Moon to see things through. From there, he observed Mars' destruction at the hands of the Eyefourgott. Dokuma and the gang chased him there and soon confronted him. In an attempt to kill Dokuma, Sir Evil inadvertently blasted the "deceased" Blavinoid with energy instead, allowing him to reform a physical body. Suddenly, the heroes noticed that the moon had already drawn closer to the Earth, giving them roughly 24 hours before collision. Blavinoid and The Spirit Guide told Dokuma that rather than confront Sir Evil, whom they considered too powerful to win against, they must return to Earth and recover the Eyefourgott, which could be used to strip the Moon of its momentum and restore a normal orbit. Dokuma agreed and left, leaving Blavinoid and The Spirit Guide to fight Sir Evil on the Moon to the death in order to distract him from following them. Eventually, the remaining members of the Last Brigade arrived on the Moon with an army of seals to help defeat Sir Evil. Blavinoid soon left the Moon, intending to help the heroes find the Crystal they had left in search of almost a day prior. Malvadon continued to battle the Last Brigade on the Moon while his troops left for Earth. When the U.S. Air Force and the B Team flew to the Moon to assassinate him, he took out all but a few of their jets, using the last of his powers and causing him to revert to his original form. One of the surviving jets fired on him, releasing its entire payload. As he died, he revealed to the Spirit Guide that the Moon is being pulled in by Earth (not vice-versa) and that nothing could be done to stop the collision. He then choked and died. When the Moon was pulled back into an orbit around Mars, Sir Evil's body was flung into the Sun. Abilties and Traits Sir Evil possesses the standard abilities of any Martian. Thusfar, he has demonstrated the abilities of flight, energy, super speed, and forcefield creation. He is also believed to be a technological mastermind to some extent, demonstrated by his creating of multiple droids and pursuit of nuclear technology. It is also believed that his ability to form forcefields was engineered (or self-induced), as it is not a natural ability of a Martian. Upon absorbing almost all of the negative energy of the Eyefourgott, Sir Evil gained the powers of large-scale gravitational manipulation and shoop-da-whooping. Similar to the way in which one who absorbs the powers of the Eyefourgott can shoop da whoop, it is believed that the power of gravity too could be gained by other beings in similar fashion. Sir Evil is a proud individual (his catchphrase being "Hah!") and was extremely confident that his plan would succeed. Trivia *The name Malvadon is intentionally based on the Spanish word for evil (malvado). Consequently, the revelation of his "real name" is ironic in that it is merely his made-up name translated into Spanish. Category:Comic Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Generic Quest